Junsuni of the Poison touch
STORY Growing up in the village hidden in the sand, Junsuni was always interested in puppets and how they worked.He studied hard in the Ninja academy, and graduated with a skill in Ninja puppetry.Shortly after he graduated, however, His team was killed by an evil rogue ninja named Fiorushi kenzu.Fiorushi saw his talent in puppetry,and, being quiet the puppet master him self, taught Junsuni how to improve his skills in puppetry . three years later junsuni returned home, remembering his mission and killing his master,with Fioroshi's dead body as his first famouse puppet. After that, he entered the chunnin exams, where he met up with a Kunoichi named tsugoaya from the village hidden in the rain, whom he fell in love with on sight. they teamed up with Junsuni's best friend at the time, Sasori, and embarked in to the Chunnin exams prelims. During that time however, Junsuni was forced to fight Tsugoaya, and no matter how much she loved him, Tsugoaya was not about to let the chance to become a chunnin be dragged down. Junsuni hesitated, and just moments before she landed the first blow on him, he used Fioroshi as a shield, accidentally activating his palm-blades, killing Tsugoaya.He could not forgive himself for what he had done, even if it did mean he became a chunnin ninja, So he turned her into one of his second famouse puppet. at age 16, him and Sasori took there first B-ranked mission.It was to Assasinate the rogue ninja Getyumi, who happened to be Tsugoaya's Older Brother. He was shocked when Junsuni used His younger Sister as a Puppet, Quickley Knocked out sasori, so he could Personally kill junsuni himself. Junsuni did not panicked, but did not want to kill a member of his loves family. After a half hour of him dodging and parrying his opponents attacks, Sasori woke up, and killed Getyumi in a swift blow. He uses Him as his third Famouse puppet. At Age 18, He went with his mother on a C-Ranked mission to collect information on the new group of rogue ninja, Akatsuki. On their way there, though, They were ambushed by Itachi and Kisame, whom they lost to. although all that happened to Junsuni is the fact that he got one of ripped off, his mother gave her life to him By cutting off her own arm, having Sasori turn it into a puppet replica, which he just truned his own body into. At age 21, He Went to travel to the village hidden in the rain, when He incountered sasori....Wearing the Akatsuki Out fit!it was his order and duty to kill any and all akatsuki members he encuntered....and he fought sasori. Sasori was much more skilled in the art of puppetry, and Junsuni lost, but with the mercy of his old friend, he kept his life. He's had a grudge against Sasori ever since. but, Junsuni Developed a keen ability to analyze a person, and make an exact puppet replica of that person, with the ability to use any jutsu or ability that person has/had. Using this ability, He made an exact replica of sasori, in hopes of settling an old score. He's never smiled again after that faithful day his Own best friend betrayed him... Abilities A list of all of Junsuni's abilities: Jutsu A list of all the Jutsu Junsuni knows: *Puppet master Jutsu allows him to not only control weapon- filled instruments, but humans as well... *Ninja art: Hidden in site Jutsu a genjutsu crucial to any puppet user, masks the user in a viel that hides his chakra and appearence. *Fuuton: Giant Wind gale The user gathers a lot of chakra in his stomach, an blow it out to send the target over a range of 500 ft. useful if target gets to close. *Fuuton: Giant twister A jutsu that Summons a Twister, that covers an area of 150 ft. useful jutsu to run away while opponent is confused. *Summoning jutsu: one thousand Puppets Summons one thousand puppet replicas. *Puppet Jutsu: every puppet has it's own jutsu, it just depends on what puppet. Puppet replicas Junsuni has the preculiar ability to study a person, then create an exact Puppet replica of that person, which now has all the abilities of the copied target. Weapons A list of all the NORMAL weapons Junsuni has. *Standerd kunai: both his puppets and hima are loaded with them *Standerd Shuriken: both his puppets and hima are loaded with them *Senbon: he doesn't carry many, but the Tsugoaya caries ALOT PUPPETS The most important things in his arsonal. Abilities and Weapons: All puppets: *Kunai luanchers Shoots kunai out continuosly *Palm-blades: Blades hidden in the crease of the palm *Smoke bomb launcher Crucial to escaping. Fiorushi *Giant sickle: attached to his left arm. *Fire style: Fireball jutsu Puppet uses the jutsu Tsugoaya: *Senbon Launcher Launches Senbon repeatedly *Genjutsu: White flour storm Puts the Target to sleep *Genjutsu: Black flour rayne Gives the target a nightmare so cruel, they actually feel the pain, but cannot awaken themselves.*can only be used when target is sleeping* *Suigen: Water dragon Jutsu Uses all water in the area to make a menacing water dragon *Ninja art: flourish Kick Generates chakra in the heel, then kicks the enemy with sich force, the could cromble the whole sand village if not used correctly Getyumi *Ice blade: a blade made of un-meltable ice. *Suigen: water prison jutsu surounds target on a shpere of water stronger than steel. *Suigen: water vortex Sends a giant blast of water at the enemy, wich is strong enough to flatten a forest. *Genjutsu: White flour storm Puts the Target to sleep *Genjutsu: Black flour rayne Gives the target a nightmare so cruel, they actually feel the pain, but cannot awaken themselves.*can only be used when target is sleeping* Sasori Replica: *Flame thrower: A flame thrower biult into his palms *Summoning jutsu: Hiruko allows user to hide in hiruku for a short periode of time. *Hyakki No Souen: Summons one thousand Puppets that sasori puppet controls *Spin slicers: has two on his back, each with five blades that rotate at will. *Spiked rope: placed were his insides should be, is a rope that is 750 ft. long, and has a spiked end. Junsuni's Right Arm: His mothers right arm turned puppet form by Sasori.Junsuni can control it freely with Chakra strings strait from his brain, running through his arm. it has a sealed hole on the palm that un-seals to make more chakra strings.It can detach, and turn into a japanese strait sword.